Kogane no Roketto
by aloukou101
Summary: Yaoi Flowers wilt, and stars fall, but a pure love can never tarnish away; just like the gold on a locket. ItaNaru. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but all the semes of Naruto do.

**Summary:** Yaoi Flowers wilt, and stars fall, but a pure love can never tarnish away; just like the gold on a locket. ItaNaru.

**Warnings:** Okay there is a lot of heart break in this one, but the is also a LEMON! LEMON ALERT LEMON ALTER!! I just wanted to see how you all like my style of lemons since I come from the Inuyasha fanfiction part first.

**Kogane no Roketto**

It was a peaceful night in Japan. The sun had set, casting beautiful hues of soft pink, delicate lavender, and soothing orange. Citizens outside took quick glances at the embellished sight.

It was a perfect place for lovers. A nice place for a child to rest or play. A warming sight for the elderly to relax and enjoy their few days left.

A figure sighed in content as he leaned closer to the tree, looking at the beautiful view at the top of their very secluded hill. The figure looked down at the beauty within his arms and scanned over his features.

His love had beautiful shoulder length blond hair, that looked as though is was feathered by soft, silky threads of gold. With a strong, but delicate pale hand he brushed back the slightly long golden bangs, caressing the soft tanned skin that only he was privileged to savor.

With his index finger, he traced the cute little nose, causing the blond to stir slightly in his grasp. With gentle strokes he traced the soft, plump, and previously swollen petal coloured lips. His own red wine colored eyes looked at Naruto, watching as the slight warmth of the sun bathed the blonde's small, lithe form. Naruto stirred again in his arms and finally he opened his eyes, revealing beautiful, glittering, sapphire gems that were heavily drunk with sleep.

"Itachi," the soft, groggy voice said, "how long have I been asleep for?"

Itachi looked at Naruto and ran his fingers through the blond strands of hair and replied, "It's been half an hour Naruto. You can rest again if you'd like to."

Naruto turned around and looked face to face with Itachi. "No, I promise you, I'm fine. Besides, I wanted to take a walk while we were here." Naruto said, as he sat between Itachi's legs again.

"Then let's get up," Itachi said, nudging his blond to get up. In comfortable silence they both got up and walked down to the hill.

Itachi and Naruto weren't a normal couple, they had their moments. But they never were too overly affectionate in the public eye. They were very reclusive, choosing to sneak kisses when they were away from civilians, or just by themselves.

As they walked along the path Itachi and Naruto were side by side, their shoulders would have been touching if it wasn't for the fact that Itachi was much taller than the blond.

"The sky looks really nice at this time doesn't it?" Naruto said absentmindedly, as he attempted to start up a conversation.

Itachi looked at Naruto and replied, "It's nice but I like the night much better."

The answer was not what Naruto expected. He looked at his boyfriend and sighed, Itachi always did that.

"Why are you sighing Naruto?" Itachi asked, as he saw Naruto roll his eyes.

"Nothing," he said, with a bit of an attitude, "nothing at all."

"Nothing isn't an answer Naruto," Itachi replied back, his voice even and leveled.

"You always do that Itachi. If I point out something why can't you just agree with me?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding as though it was whining.

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes and sighed in his head. "I said that because I like the night time better with you. In the day time I have to share you with other people, but at night I get to have you all to myself. That's why I like the night time."

Naruto stared at Itachi for a very long time as a blush spread over his cheeks, coaxing them into a cute pink shade. Naruto smiled to himself, it was really sweet what Itachi had said.

As they walked in silence again, their hands occasionally brushed against one another. Naruto spread his small fingers open and Itachi intertwined their fingers together, causing a small smile to form on Naruto's pink lips. Itachi looked at Naruto and found himself with a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless.

This couple was complex in every single way. One moment it seemed as though they were happy and content in their arms, then one tiny thing could set off a fuse and there was a silent war in their wake. Next thing you know they're holding hands and smiling.

This was an abnormally typical couple, having a placid calm moment.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

"Itachi," Naruto began, as he leaned his head against the said person's arm, "do you promise that we could, maybe, stay like this forever?"

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde's question. "Maybe Naruto, even if forever may last one moment, I promise we'll always be like this."

Their eyes met again, and Naruto offered Itachi a kind smile. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

"Ew," some-one's voice said, one that Naruto and Itachi knew all too well, "you guys should get arrested for Public Displays of Affection."

Both males suddenly looked at the stranger, otherwise known as Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. His face had his signature smirk on it as usual, but in his hands were pictures - Three, to be exact.

As Naruto looked closer he finally made out what the pictures were.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi demanded from his younger brother.

Sasuke lifted up the camera and replied, "Photo class."

Next thing Itachi knew Naruto had raced off, chasing his little brother. He watched with amused eyes as they both ran, yelling curses to one another, their childish acts seemingly never ending.

"Oi! Come back here Sasuke-gaki!"

Sasuke looked back and laughed at Naruto, "You wish Naru-chan!"

"I'm not a girl, teme!," Naruto yelled back, as he tried to catch the sneaky bastard of a thirteen year old.

"You look like one, especially after my brother is done with you at night!" Sasuke replied back. He stopped to see the blond had stopped growling out of anger and embarrassment. He looked at his brother for some help, but all he got was an amused smirk. Both of the sixteen year olds looked scary. He looked back at the seething blond, he swore the boy had a demonic aura around him.

"Sasuke," Naruto gritted out as he prolonged his name, "you are dead!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**3 years later…**

Everyone in the airport watched as a blond haired boy rudely pushed people aside. His blue eyes spilled over with salty tears, but he seemingly didn't care.

"Itachi," Naruto pleaded, "no you can't go!"

Still the pale figure walked ahead, his long raven hair held in a pony tail flapping behind him, almost as if it was trying to reach out to the distressed blond.

"Itachi!" the voice cried again, its normally gentle tone became cracked as it chocked on sobs of sorrow.

"Don't follow me Naruto." Itachi said, loud enough for only Naruto to hear. The blond kept on running, his legs began to burn as he picked up the pace trying to catch Itachi. He ignored the pain and the constant throbbing of his broken heart.

"No Itachi, I won't stop following you." Naruto said to himself, more determined than ever to get his love back before he was gone out of his life.

Itachi tried to block off the cries and sobbing of Naruto, but they seemed to become louder to his ears. He kept pacing forward trying to reach his private plane set up for him.

"Itachi!"

He clutched his suit cases tighter, as his own heart began to crack. If he didn't leave fast he would make a mistake by not only hurting himself, but Naruto along the way.

"Fucking listen to me!" Naruto exclaimed, with so much anger coming from deep within him. He was angry at Itachi for leaving him, he was angry at Itachi for breaking off what they had, he was angry at everyone in the airport for staring at him as though he was crazy.

He was angry at himself for falling in love so hard…

Finally they were at the gate entrance of the airport, and Naruto had a hold of Itachi's luggage.

"Why are you doing this!?" Naruto asked Itachi, as he tried with all his will to pull the bag away from Itachi.

Itachi turned sharply to look at Naruto, his eyes ablaze, "Stop it this instant Naruto. You're making a scene."

But the blond didn't care, why didn't Itachi just understand him!? "I don't give a damn about these people Itachi! You think I'm just going to let you leave me?" Naruto demanded as he pulled harder on the luggage, "When you just, all of a sudden decide to break up this morning? When just two nights ago we made love!?"

Itachi flinched as he recalled the memory, remembering how wonderful it felt to be inside Naruto and gaze into his eyes lovingly as he fulfilled his every need and desire.

"We grew apart Naruto," Itachi lied.

"Bullshit!" Naruto snapped back, "Don't feed me bullshit Itachi! It's been five fucking years, and you're giving me some god damn excuse?"

Itachi ignored the blonde's words and with a hard yank he caused Naruto to fall to the ground. He looked back, and the sight was a deep stab to his self inflicted damaged heart. He pleaded for his feet to move, but his feet disobeyed him and he found himself glued to the spot.

His blond was on his hand and knees crying his heart out, as he tried and tried to pick up the pieces of his broken self. His impossibly blue eyes were swimming in sorrow, as waterfalls of tears cascaded down his cheeks, hitting the ground and soaking the airport's carpet floors.

Naruto stood up, wobbling to his feet as the chase was back on again, his body was too numb to even feel the pain in his legs and feet.

"Please Itachi, tell me! Why are you doing this to me?"

Itachi and Naruto had finally made it out to the private jet, Itachi just feet away from the end of their long relationship.

Itachi let go of his bags and looked back at Naruto. "Because I have to Naruto."

"I said don't give me bullshit Itachi, I-"

"I'm not giving you bullshit Naruto," Itachi intervened, as he clutched Naruto's arms tightly, his angry eyes looking away from Naruto.

"You can't even look at me Itachi. You can look at me when we make love, but you can't look at me when I ask a simple question," Naruto said, as his voice went into a pleading, almost desperate tone.

Itachi loosened his pale hands from Naruto's arms, he began to turn around until, Naruto gripped his hand and crashed their lips desperately together. He found himself against his will responding back, his tongue gliding over Naruto's bottom lip, having permission automatically granted to him. Itachi took over as Naruto submitted to his will. He mingled their tongues together in a slow dance, savoring each others unique flavor.

Naruto's moan brought Itachi back to the real world, and he pulled away from Naruto harshly.

"No, Itachi, don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare break this bond that took so long to form!" Naruto yelled, as he saw Itachi going up the stairs.

"Itachi! Itachi listen to me!" Naruto demanded, as he saw two security begin to make their way to him

Still Itachi kept his hands on the rail, as he made his way up the stairs.

Naruto cried further, as the two security guards tried to get a hold of him, but he quickly ducked beneath them, evading them by an inch.

Itachi held his head down on the last step as he made his way into the jet

"Hello Uchiha-sama, it's nice of you to join us to-"

"Itachi, I'll do anything! Do I have to clean more!? Do you want me to dye my hair!? I promise, I won't whine or complain, just don't g-go!" Naruto said, as he fell to his knees crying violently.

He heard the jet door shut behind Itachi, and that was all it took for him to collapse on the concrete, as he clutched his heart in agony.

He didn't care about how he looked, he didn't care that he was a sobbing mess on the floor, he didn't care that the two guards had finally left him alone as he sat there in broken pieces.

He didn't- No, he couldn't, look up and see his love fly into the sky, out of his reach. Itachi's fate was the heavens, whilst Naruto was stuck on earth.

Itachi sat down and buckled his seat in, he looked outside and his strong resolve crumbled in mere nanoseconds. He leaned against his table as he ran both of his fingers in his hair and began to yank it painfully. Itachi pulled and pulled, but his strong roots wouldn't budge.

The ex- boyfriend of Naruto gave up and sat his head on the table, but something felt wet. He felt his table, there was no water. He felt his face, pulling his hands back to look at the liquid.

It was his and Naruto's tears...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, but it was already too late.

He'd given up Naruto.

This, was the worst day, in his nineteen year old life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**4 years later…**

Itachi sighed heavily, as he sat down in his office chair. He had just completed six months worth of documents in one day, but that was expected of the great Uchiha.

On the day Itachi turned 20 years old, he was given the legacy of the Uchiha corporations and he had been expected to continue said legacy. As such, he easily climbed to the top of the business world, crushing all that stood in his way. He achieved a level that even surpassed his father, profits were up, clients were coming in like a tsunami, and stocks were at an all time high. Itachi was the greatest Uchiha in their history, aside from Madara Uchiha. Their levels were at a par, but Itachi could even pass him if he chose to.

But, this was not all achieved quickly, after all 'Rome was not built in a day'. It took Itachi time, his life eventually became consumed with his job. He worked day and night to get this far, and he wasn't going to give it up for pretty much anything.

The Uchiha had not changed a day since he was nineteen, his body still lean and strong, skin still that creamy pale. His long raven hair was still styled in the same manner, a ponytail residing at his neck, whilst bangs framed his face. His lips were still pale, his features still sharp but, delicate at the same time.

The only thing that had changed was his eyes, they weren't the same rich rubies, they had turned into frozen wine. They just didn't have that same sparkle like when- He quickly looked back at his desk, he didn't want to think about that right now...

He turned his head up sharply, as he heard the knob to his door click, signaling the opening of his door, his tense form never easing when his younger brother entered the room.

Sasuke had matured greatly from the thirteen year old punk he used to be. He had the Uchiha beauty, nice moonlit pale skin, lean muscle, his figure tall. His deceiving black locks were in their usual style, bangs framing his strong, but delicate face as it spiked out stylishly in the back. His eyes were the color of onyx and well, overall his brother had changed a lot.

But not just looks wise.

Sasuke was no longer the boy who loved his brother dearly, they had grown apart, the younger separating himself from Itachi after he had heard of the horrible episode in the airport. Itachi was affected deeply, but he never showed it. Instead he chose work and his now colder harsher demeanor.

"Itachi, everything is done and we need to have a meeting to discuss the stocks." Sasuke said coldly, as his eyes looked into his brother's own chilling pair.

"I know Sasuke, I already arranged a meeting at three tomorrow. Be prepared with the appraisals for the client."

The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"Was that all you needed little brother?" Itachi said, as he got up to look out of the wide window, looking down at the buildings below.

"Itachi, it's been four years, and you know-"

"If that's all then Sasuke, I suggest you leave," Itachi cut in warningly, he didn't want to continue this conversation any further, he already knew the direction and he didn't want to go that way again.

He heard the light foot steps of Sasuke's shoes walking away on his black marble floor, soon followed by the distinct slam of his door.

Itachi sunk, leaning the weight of his body on his hands as he looked down towards the floor.

Yes, it had been four years since the miserable day, and each day he woke up it seemed as thought it had just happened a few hours ago. They say dreams disappear, but what happens when memories bite at your soul?

He quickly shook his head to rid of the thoughts, Naruto must have moved on by now, right?

"Stop this right now," Itachi scolded himself silently in the privacy of his office, the only place he felt comfortable. He looked at his watch and got back to work. He needed to work more, the Uchiha didn't want to go to his house and face what was coming.

XxXx

The day had begun anew for Sasuke Uchiha, everything in his life was seemingly great. He was successful, devilishly handsome, filthy rich and had just about everything he wanted in his life, with the exception of his brother.

Itachi had done such a horrible thing to Naruto, leaving like a coward in his eyes. He remembered Naruto clear as day. That beautiful sunshine blond hair, pretty smile, and sapphires for eyes. Naruto was such a beautiful person, on the inside as well on the out, and for his brother to have broken the flower like that, it was just simply unforgivable.

He walked down the street to his favourite restaurant, the street crowded with famous business men, he was sickened at the sight of them with their money hungry, gold digging, girlfriends.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, the usual I presume?" the helper asked, as Sasuke went to sit outside in the patio area. It was right in front of the restaurant, it was really nice during spring. The temperature perfect and plants brimming with new life. It was a lovely place to sit.

After the waiter brought out his coffee to his table, Sasuke sat there, just drinking his coffee and minding his own business. He looked up and was surprised to see a shadow come across his path of vision.

"Would you mind moving? You're blocking my light." he said, expecting the stranger to follow his demand instantly.

"Oi! Uchiha-gaki, you don't remember me?" asked a gentle voice jokingly.

Sasuke told the person to step back, now with his vision clear he could make out the features better.

Short, skinny but muscled, tan male, with blond hair like the sun, blue eyes clearer than the ocean….

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, not believing his own eyes. He looked the blond up and down, he had gotten more beautiful with time.

"Look at you Sasuke. You're not the boy I remembered," Naruto said kindly, as he hopped over the small fence separating him and Sasuke.

"How did you get here Naruto?" Sasuke asked, so many questions swarming in his mind.

"Well, if you'd like to know. I came because I just got a new job, at a six star hotel, as an executive chef. But later on, I'm planning to open up my own place," he explained, his eyes glittering.

Sasuke was still at a loss for words, but he kept it well hidden. But Naruto, with his reading eyes, could see through him. He watched with his twin black orbs as Naruto stood out of his seat and made his way towards him, and just leaped on him, embracing him with all his might.

"I missed you Sasuke. It's really nice to see you again," Naruto confessed in his ear. Sasuke inhaled Naruto's hair deeply, he always smelled like cucumber melon.

"I missed you too Naruto," Sasuke said, he felt like the thirteen year old teenager again.

"Now come on teme we got some catching up to do," Naruto said, as he held out his hand. Sasuke paid the bill and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Sure dobe, what ever you say."

"I can't believe you! You're still a brat, even now to this day," Naruto complained as he saw Sasuke smirk.

"Hn."

XxXx

A pretty woman entered Itachi's office, flaunting her figure with the tight clothes she had on. Her skin was pale, her eyes a pale, wintry blue, and platinum blond hair that traveled to her skinny waist.

"Itachi," Ino called, her voice sugar coated.

"Itachi, where are you?" she asked, her patience running low for the man.

She waited down on his desk, legs crossed seductively as she leaned on one arm. Bored of the wait she began to pick her nails, getting rid of all the imaginary dirt held in them.

"Off now Ino."

"Ah!' she jumped in surprise, holding her hat as she nearly flew off the desk. She turned and looked at the beauty of the man named Itachi, her eyes nearly swallowing him on the sight.

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, sometimes the woman was a handful.

"Itachi, I wanted to talk to you so badly, I have so much to tell you! Okay first let's-"

"Come in," Itachi said as he heard a knock on the door. He watched as his brother walked in smiling, he hadn't seen Sasuke smile in such a long time. It reminded him so much of when they were younger.

"Sasuke, why are you-" but Itachi found he didn't have a voice anymore, the words died in his throat as he saw who stepped through the door.

Their eyes met in an instant, their gazes lost in one another.

"Itachi," Naruto said, his voice timid as the wind. So many emotions welled up inside him that, he just didn't know what to do.

"Naruto," Itachi said, his voice but a whisper, lost in the high feelings of the moment.

Ino watched with interest welling in her eyes, she looked at Itachi, she'd never seen his eyes shine like that before. The minute this blond stepped into the room, all of a sudden his eyes just decide to go all glittery?

Itachi watched with glazed over eyes, they were captured in a trance as Naruto came to him, with such a bright smile on his beautiful lips. Age had been kind to Naruto, his ex had only gotten more alluring over the years.

Finally the shorter male reached Itachi, holding his arms out, inviting Itachi to come into his grasp.

"May I have a hug Itachi?" Naruto asked with a kind smile, his blue eyes hoping for a yes.

Naruto blushed as Itachi's strong hands wrapped around his slender waist, his eyes closing happily as he wrapped his tan, slender arms around Itachi's neck. He remembered Itachi's scent to this very day, it was an aroma of cinnamon and forest air; it was a weird combination, but Itachi some how made it smell so nice.

Both males were too caught up in each other, but they pulled apart when they heard someone cough loudly at Naruto's intruding manner.

Blue eyes clashed against paler ones, as Naruto blushed in embarrassment. His cheeks stained over red as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, her eyes glaring into his own much more kinder ones.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Naruto apologized, attempting to be the good man with the other blond woman.

"It's alright. I'll forgive you just this once," Ino said, annoyed at the other blond.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Naruto and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Naruto said, excusing himself again for his rudeness.

"I'm Ino Uchiha, Itachi's wife." Ino introduced, making sure to emphasize that her last name was Uchiha and not her original maiden name.

Naruto opened his mouth, he wanted to say something to the woman but the words didn't come out. Itachi had married, he had moved on, whilst he was still stuck in the same place.

He looked over Ino more closely; blond hair, blue eyes, the only difference was that she was a female and her features were paler, contrasting to his brighter ones.

"_But Itachi… maybe he is with her because... No! I'm just dreaming," _he thought, his mind finally readjusting back to reality.

"Congratulations Ino-chan. May I ask for how long?" Naruto gestured politely.

"Just about-"

"Silence Ino," Itachi spoke, his voice filled with warning, "this is not the time. What brings you here Naruto?"

Ino's face formed into a deep frown, she cast a glare towards the opposing blond, that seemingly was getting all of her husband's attention. She watched angrily, weeping on the inside as they conversed, and if she was mistaken there was a small smile on Itachi's lips. This blond, Naruto, whatever his name was, Ino considered him another set back to her finally trying to understand Itachi.

At first when she got married she was excited, but things were never the way they were supposed to be.

Every October tenth, Itachi would be gone for the entire day. She told herself that it must have been his day off, after all he is a hard working man, but she truly knew there was always something deeper than that. Ino thought Itachi was strange, he was always closed to her. He kept his thoughts bottled up, like during the sunsets, and only during the sunset will Itachi agree to take her out… And if so, it would be at the park, near a big tree.

Ino's attention was caught right back when she heard a deep laugh, it was velvety, like ribbons of smooth dark chocolate.

Itachi laughed after hearing what Naruto had told him.

"How did you manage to escape being arrested, by the police dressed as a chicken?" he asked through light laughs.

"Itachi, it's not funny! Oh, I called a close friend," Naruto said, his slender fingers tapping his chin playfully.

"Yes it is. Ino," Itachi called, making the female refocus, "tell Yuki that I'm going to take the day off."

Ino went to go and reach for the phone, but before she could pick up the sleek device, someone had stopped her kindly.

"No, Itachi you don't have to take off work for me." Naruto said, a heart warming smile gracing his features.

That's what Itachi always loved about Naruto, he always knew when Itachi needed to get his work done. He let Itachi have his space when it was needed, but to be all truthful, the male blond could become nagging when he wanted to.

"Fine," Itachi hesitated, something Ino further frowned at. Itachi was an assertive man, he never hesitated to do something.

Itachi watched as Naruto searched through his wallet, and took out a piece of paper. Itachi seemingly knew what Naruto was going to ask for, he handed the blond a pen, letting his hands mingle longer than they should have on the small hands.

Naruto didn't notice, so he just wrote away on the tiny note and handed it to Itachi.

"Okay Itachi, there is my hotel number, and my cell phone. If I don't pick up just text me," Naruto said hiding his excitement. Smoothly, Naruto began to walk away and gently closed the office door behind him.

"Mind explaining?" Ino demanded, her arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

Itachi just ushered Ino out of his office kindly, but before she left out to have her girls' night out, she saw Itachi with a far away look in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The hours had passed by surprisingly fast.

His normally hectic life ran smoothly, his meeting was finished in record time and documents done at a pace he wasn't very familiar with.

Itachi Uchiha waited outside for his vehicle to come and pick him up. He looked over himself, he wanted everything to be in place. Itachi swiped off any invisible dust on his button up silk shirt, doing the same with his black dress pants. Itachi made sure before he left, that each item of clothing was newly ironed and pressed. His black leather shoes were polished so well, he could clearly make out his face in them. He glanced at his watch seeing that the time was 8:40 p.m. The date wasn't until nine, but Itachi always liked being on time, he believed punctuality is one of the most important keys to life, if you're late you may miss out on something important.

Finally the driver had arrived.

"Hello Uchiha-sama," the driver said, greeting the business tycoon.

Itachi simply nodded and quickly told the driver where to go.

As the driver began to drift away from his luxury apartment, his mind went to another subject. He wanted to know how Naruto could even face him after the crime he had committed. When he had first seen Naruto, his mind had gone blank. But as they stared into each one another's eyes, he found himself waiting, he was waiting for Naruto to push him away or some other violent action.

But, he should have known better. Naruto's heart was much too kind, but still that wavering feeling never went past him. He would have felt much better if Naruto cursed him, slapped him, spit in his face or anything. But the blond made him feel even guiltier about his actions, from that day so long ago.

Finally the driver had arrived at the hotel; he smirked as he watched Naruto walk out the door at 9 o'clock. He watched as Naruto looked around aimlessly. Rolling down a window, he leaned his head slightly out of the opening, catching Naruto's attention.

"Itachi," Naruto smiled, walking towards the limo, the driver instantly got out to open the door, but Naruto stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I can open the door myself," Naruto assured the driver. The driver smiled brightly and went back into the driver's seat.

"Hello Naruto," Itachi greeted Naruto, who only smiled brightly in return.

"Hey Itachi! So, where are we gonna go?" the blond asked, putting his plastic bags on the floor .

"I'll tell you, after you inform me what is in the bag."

Itachi noted Naruto was dressed nicely himself. The crimson, silk, button up shirt fit his figure nicely, and his legs were done justice by the tight, yet fitting black dress up pants. Leave it to Naruto to wear some sandals when they were going to a top star restaurant.

"No Itachi! I want it to be a surprise," Naruto whined to the man next to him. Itachi unbuckled his seat belt and leaned closer towards Naruto.

"I'll ask you one more time Naruto. What is in the bag?" he demanded, looking into feline like blue eyes.

"Don't be a meanie Itachi. I just want it to be a surprise, really," Naruto spoke his eyes truthful than ever.

"Fine, you win this time."

"Hey you're not slick, you still didn't answer my question Itachi," Naruto almost shouted.

Itachi looked down and smirked at Naruto, who had a nice shade of pink over his cheeks, as the limo pulled into its destination. Itachi pulled himself up from the blond underneath him and leisurely slid out the car.

Being a gentleman he opened the door for Naruto, watching as the blonde's eyes glittered in excitement as he looked over the restaurant.

"Itachi," Naruto spoke unbelievably at the sight before his eyes. The light of the 5 star restaurant lights seemed to make Naruto's eye color have a strange effect. It was like it highlighted his mirth, for there was nothing else to describe it.

Just pure joy.

"Don't say anything Naruto. Just follow me," Itachi spoke smoothly. He gestured towards Naruto, who eagerly walked along side him.

XxXx

The pair had been seated, they had a private room, which Naruto knew must have cost a lot. All Itachi really ever does, is give the finest in everything he does.

The food was nice, though it didn't live up to his standards he was not complaining. He and Itachi were currently having a nice conversation.

"Naruto," Itachi said taking a sip of his red wine, "how much do you remember about me?"

"I remember everything Itachi," Naruto laughed, his charm bracelet, which Itachi had been meaning to ask about also, dangled on his slim wrist.

"Favorite color?"

"Any shade of red, but you really like crimson," Naruto said, giving a tug at his shirt for emphasis.

"What's my favorite thing to do in my spare time?" Itachi tested Naruto.

"Well, at times you like to take walks in the park during the sunset and you like to read a lot of poetry; Breaking each literature component down, so you truly get the full meaning of its contents. And you like having your privacy, just to get acquainted with yourself. You also like spending moments with your special people."

Itachi rolled his eyes at the bright smile that was plastered on Naruto's face.

Crimson eyes caught the attention of something on Naruto's neck, he leaned over the small table to get a look at it. He could make out that it was gold and was in the shape of something like a kite, or two half circles.

"Naruto, what's that on your neck?" Itachi said, his fingers reaching over to the gold trinket and tracing it. He made out the shape, it was a heart.

The blond leaned back quickly and took the necklace out of Itachi's hands.

"It's a locket, and it holds something that I will forever hold on to and never let go of."

Itachi just kept staring at it, it was just a locket. What's the harm in that?

"I received it from my friend Neji. Look, can we just change the subject, please?" Naruto pleaded with Itachi, his eyes most sincere to his emotions.

Itachi nodded and took another sip of his wine. So far they had both drank about 3 bottles of finely aged and imported wine and it seemed like the alcohol was taking very little effect on Itachi.

"So, Ino," Naruto sipped again, "she seems nice."

"Don't lie to me," Itachi scoffed, "she is a parasite. She can never be like…" Itachi quickly stopped himself before he slipped and said something stupid.

"Like what Itachi?" Naruto asked all ears.

"Nothing Naruto. I think we should order dessert now."

"No Itachi, let's just go back to your place and catch up some more. Please?" Naruto asked kindly, with some sugar on the side.

Itachi sighed, but nodded in agreement. He paid for the bill quickly and left, climbing into the awaiting limo.

"Hi," Naruto greeted the driver happily.

"Hello sir. Back to the residence Itachi-sama?" the driver asked.

"Yes, that will be all for tonight."

The drive on the way home was accompanied by even more wine, but a comfortable atmosphere still engulfed them and they found themselves leaning against one another.

XxXx

Naruto looked around the place and gasped. "Itachi, this is just so beautiful! Is this really just an apartment?" Naruto said, doubting Itachi's words.

"More along the lines of a condo," Itachi replied, as he ushered himself into the kitchen. Naruto looked around, impressed at the state of the art cooking supplies.

"So, this is how you live like eh, Itachi..." Naruto whistled, going to settle down on a seat and placing his bags on the white counter top. Naruto took the initiative to go and search around Itachi's kitchen for the proper kitchen appliances, it didn't take long for Naruto to find everything he needed. "So Itachi, do you have a personal chef?" he asked, trying to trigger a conversation with the man whom was watching him do prep work.

"No, I don't eat at the condo."

Naruto looked at him taken back, "You mean to say, Ino doesn't cook at all?"

"If you call her burnt, destructive, hazard meal something of the food type, then yes, you can say she cooks." Itachi commented back dryly. Naruto found himself laughing, the sound blending in with the soon to be busy kitchen. Naruto shook off the excess water from his hands, a smile still placed on his full pink lips.

"Well then, what do you do?" Naruto asked, searching through the bag. He looked back in question at Itachi's handsome face, searching for an answer.

"Usually eat from the restaurant we just came from," Itachi replied, watching Naruto cut a big bar of a dark chocolate with his hand on the handle, the other guiding the blade to slice through the mass of the bar.

"You should have told me Itachi."

"There was no need to Naruto, after all I am perfectly healthy."

Naruto's eyes traced over what he could see of Itachi's body. He could make out the defined muscles, Itachi's shirt was partially open and he could see the chiseled chest. Blue eyes looked up and instantly connected with crimson ones. Heat rose to his cheeks, so trying to escape the embarrassment Naruto quickly got back to his work. He gathered the chocolate into his hands and emptied it into the clear mixing bowl.

"You've been hearing a lot about me. What of you?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing much really. Just met a few people here and there."

"Neji, you mentioned, who is he?"

"Well honestly, I met him when I was interning back home. He came a lot to the restaurant and always requested that no other chef would cook his meal, damn Hyuuga almost ruined my internship." the blond cursed, with a smile on his face from recalling the memories.

"Hyuuga Neji, the cousin of Hyuuga Hinata. Go on," Itachi said.

"Well, after I cursed him out he apologized to me and somehow we became really good friends. He understood me, and I understood him. Aside from that I moved in with him and I guess you could say he grew attracted to me. He's stoic, but he liked someone like me? I told him no. I remember him getting really mad, but I explained to him the situation. So, we continued just being excellent friends and he bought me this locket."

Itachi watched Naruto fiddle with the golden heart and let it hang loosely, going back to his task. He placed the bowl over a simmering pot of water, leaving a tiny open for steam to come through.

Itachi, though he would never say this aloud, was relieved that Naruto hadn't involved himself with the male Hyuuga. Quietly, Itachi slipped out the room and went deeper into the condo.

Itachi was a collector of fine wines, he had his own cellar for his collection and he even owned some of his own vineyards out in Europe. He thought for a moment and decided against wine, and went to get some champagne instead.

He walked back to Naruto, and saw that the blond was sitting on the counter with a chocolate covered strawberry in hand, dangling it by its stem.

"I wanted you to try it first."

Itachi smirked at the relaxed blond. He went through the cabinet and took out two champagne glasses, pouring Naruto and himself some of the golden liquor. Itachi placed Naruto's cup aside the blond and nestled himself between the hidden smooth thighs, he looked into to the glittering eyes of Naruto, finding himself captured in the swarming oceans.

Long pale arms took a hold of the tan wrist, and brought the held sweet closer towards his pale lips. Naruto watched in a trance, his eyes focused on the strawberry disappearing into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi held Naruto's wrist in place, and licked the chocolate residue from the tan fingers, he smirked as Naruto shuddered at the feeling of having his fingers enveloped inside the warm mouth. His taste buds were screaming for joy at the taste, the bitterness of the chocolate and the sweetness of the strawberry infused created an intoxicating taste. He took the tan fingers out his mouth and took a sip of his drink, smirking at the speechless blond. His pair of eyes bore deeply into the half masked blue jewels, and both males were caught in a drunken spell. Naruto found himself leaning into his ex boyfriend, but he stopped before he could get any closer to Itachi's own.

Itachi could feel the blonde's breath ghosting over his lips, silent whispers calling out to him. Crimson eyes looked down at the full, pink, inviting lips slowly raking over the rose stained cheeks of Naruto. Finally their gazes locked one last time and Itachi's resolve was broken.

Gently, Itachi placed his lips atop of Naruto's own. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it burned Naruto to the core. The sheer power of those lips over his body was powerful, and he found himself melting into the lip lock.

Itachi's tongue traced along the bottom lip, gradually taking his time to savor the flavor of Naruto's peach flavored Chap Stick.

Naruto moaned as the invasion of Itachi's tongue found its way into his hot cavern, the kiss was tortuously slow, but it made Naruto's body go ablaze with passion. Heat traced along his body when pale hands seized his curvy hips and pulled them closer, their bodies needing more contact.

A slender tan arm snaked its way around Itachi's neck and continued into the tongue, his other arm for leverage as their bodies moved against one another.

Their breathing became erratic as their tongues danced with each other, engaging in a passionate dance. Naruto pulled away, his mind lost in the rapture of feeling Itachi's lips trail fire down his neck.

"Naruto, still as I remember," Itachi murmured against the neck, he smirked against the abused skin as he felt the vibration of a whimper escape from the smaller man. "You know Naruto," Itachi whispered, gliding down to the nape of his neck, "I remember all of your sweet spots, as if it were yesterday. I remember how you reacted when I'd place my lips here; You melted in my hands." Itachi attacked his neck with fervent passion, Naruto all the while leaning his head further back as his small hands were going all over Itachi's strong body.

"Itachi… don't stop," Naruto breathed, with his eyes shut in bliss.

Itachi pulled away from his neck, proud of the big purple bruise on Naruto's skin. Pale fingers grasped the blonde's chin tenderly and slowly Naruto opened his eyes, the blue pools laden with desire. He looked back into the cloudy rubies orbs of Itachi, he felt so safe, so secure.

"Naruto," Itachi began, "who said I was ever going to finish?" With that said, Itachi smashed their lips together, their wet appendages battling against one another. Naruto was too caught in the rapture to feel Itachi's hands hook under his tan legs and begin to carry him off.

Itachi pressed Naruto against the door, fumbling with the knob and trying to balance his focus on the task at hand. Finally the door had opened and the two disheveled bodies fumbled wildly.

Naruto unwound his legs from Itachi's and placed his hands on Itachi's chest. The fingers moved down and took hold of the hem of Itachi's pants, his hands grazed along the hem, sending sparks through Itachi's body. Tan hands worked swiftly, and with one pull the belt came out and was thrown somewhere aimlessly on the floor.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he felt his body falling down towards the bed, he looked up and saw Itachi walking towards him, unbuttoning his black shirt. Itachi crawled towards him, his body sinking into the bed. He straddled the smaller male, his eyes eating away at the image of the flushed boy before him. His fingers worked nimbly on Naruto's shirt, his eyes feasted on the fine treasure before his eyes. Chills ran up Naruto's body as he felt cold hands travel up his torso, his breath hitched as Itachi's thumb grazed over his pink nubs. Pale lips descended down onto the pink nub, lightly tracing circles on the right one. His tongue abused his nipple, biting, nibbling, and sucking until it blossomed under its magical touch; like a blooming rose.

Naruto withered under Itachi's body, as he whined pleasure laced sounds from his throat.

"Itachi…mmm...uh,"

Itachi smiled against Naruto's chest and slid his body up. As they engaged in another kiss, Itachi felt the aroused blond flip him onto his back. He placed his fingers on the blond's hips, so that Naruto's would meet his own needy ones.

Naruto broke away from the kiss and began to kiss down the milky skin of Itachi, his hot breath ghosting over the muscled abs.

"Itachi let me taste you," his voice spoke in whispers to Itachi. Pale digits threaded through golden tresses and urged the blond to perform his task.

Naruto brought himself back up, giving Itachi a peck on the lips and went back down to his task. He worked his sinfully skilled tongue on the bottom of Itachi's pants, and with access granted to the blond he pulled down the zipper with his teeth.

Mesmerized eyes watched the blond pull down his pants, boxers and all. He shuddered feeling the blonds small hands run across his length, Itachi sat up to watch the Naruto perform his job, after all the blond was the only object he was focusing on.

Naruto brought his head down, giving the tip a small lick. His tongue slid down, tasting the needy appendage, he gave another stroke of the wet pink muscle and he found himself addicted. Soft pink lips were brought down, engulfing it slowly.

Up above, Itachi's eyes rolled back slightly as his cock was enveloped by the warm heat. Long pale fingers threaded through the windswept hair and clutched it.

Naruto began to bob his head up and down all of Itachi's erection, and felt his heart soar when he heard a moan of appreciation.

Itachi gripped the blonde's hair tighter as he felt the marvellous mouth work its wonders. His mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes were shut in euphoria as he felt a knot begin to form inside his stomach.

It had been so long since he had felt such bliss.

"Ah," he panted into the night air, thrusting his hips into the awaiting mouth. He could feel the pressure building up inside of him, his body felt like it was on fire and Naruto was the flame who ignited it. His arousal ached with needed for completion, but he couldn't have it happen just yet.

"Stop." He commanded, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his jaw line. The blond gave one long last suck, before he released the erection trying to savor the slight taste of Itachi's essence.

With full animalistic lust, Itachi launched himself at the hot blond. Viciously he ripped off the pants and briefs. his eyes drinking in the image painted before him. Naruto's hair lay sprawled out before him, the blue eyes were half masked; glazed over with so much lust. His tan skin was flushed and his lips were parted slightly, trying to take in all the precious air to could get.

"Beautiful," Itachi uttered, catching Naruto's attention. The exhausted blond did nothing when Itachi gripped his hips and laid himself upon his stomach, heaving his backside high up in the air.

Pale lips kissed along Naruto spine, his tongue began to draw circles leaving a wet path downward, making Naruto arch under it's touch.

"Itachi," Naruto whined, "do-don't tea- _mmm…_Itachi it feels so_ good…"_

Itachi had parted Naruto's cheeks and swiveled his tongue around the tight hole, his tongue dived into the entrance feeling the blond clench around him, sounding out a throaty moan from deep inside.

Much to Naruto's dismay Itachi retracted it, but he quickly moaned into the sheets when the tongue entered him with even more force than the previous time.

Itachi's tongue circled inside Naruto, his hands wandered aimlessly on Naruto's body, feeling the lithe body under him wither away in heaven.

Tan hands fisted the sheet when a jolt of electricity fielded through his body, his body began to slightly rock forward at the sheer force Itachi had put in. Shivers of pleasure racked through his body, his body felt set ablaze.

Itachi was like a-

"Ah," a moan sounded out. Naruto could take no more of the oral torture, and he found himself giving into the heat pooling around his stomach. It wasn't long before his vision was engulfed by white and an intense orgasm raced through him, spilling his seed on the blankets below him.

It.

Felt.

So.

Good.

Itachi pulled away and licked his lips. He ignored the hot, sweaty under his control blonde and brought his finger to the pool of the white sticky substance, slowly bringing the digit back to his mouth.

Naruto tasted just as sweet as he did all those years ago.

Naruto pushed himself up on shaky arms, his strength had almost left him. Itachi grabbed the mass of blond hair and yanked it up; his cool breath ghosting over Naruto's flushed cheeks.

"Naruto," Itachi toyed, "that was very strange of you. Usually you last much longer."

"Y…you, you ha...ven't been hold-holding back! Holding back a cli-climax for over four years."

Itachi eyes went wide.

"You mean to tell me, you hadn't once let another man's hands touch you Naruto?" he asked, his voice holding a softness he only had for his blond.

"Ye-yes Itachi. I even felt… dirty when I- ah-ah! touched myself. Only a few times," Naruto breathed heavily, having a smile grace his lips.

Itachi remained silent, but leaned in closer and brought his lips to Naruto's, he wanted the blond to taste himself.

He was surprised what Naruto had just confessed to him, he himself hadn't had been like Naruto; He felt like he had betrayed Naruto in a sense.

The kiss was short, but it still had left Naruto breathless.

Itachi took both of his fingers and brought them to his own lips, coating them generously with saliva. He inserted one finger inside the blond, Itachi buried it deep within Naruto and he began to pump it slowly in and out of the male.

Naruto's mouth was parted and notes of music came from his mouth lowly. Just then Itachi began to go faster, the fingers inside him were probing on his insides.

Itachi pulled his fingers back out and quickly shoved them both back inside the weakening blond chef. A smirk found its ways to pale lips when his fingers curled inside Naruto, touching something that brought Naruto down, with a long moan sounding out.

"Oh have I found something Naruto?" he said, brushing past Naruto's sweet spot. With new need Itachi's fingers brushed past it again, pushing down on the bundle of nerves deep inside Naruto. His lips smashed against Naruto's, swallowing whatever cries that were coming out. He had brought Naruto down to a screaming, withering, hot mess all with the touch of his fingers.

Sadly, on Naruto's part, he removed his fingers and placed Naruto back on the bed. Dazed blue eyes looked at the ceiling; swarming with so much emotion.

It had been four long years since he felt such a thing, but only Itachi could give it to him. Only Itachi could touch his body and cause wild fire to spread furiously, only Itachi… could make him drown in pleasure with a burning desire, caused from the love deep within his heart.

"Naruto," Itachi's voice brought him back to reality and he looked into glazed red eyes.

The pale man slipped between his slightly open tan legs and looked straight into his eyes, almost as if he was trying to look into his soul.

"Naruto, tell me what you want."

Naruto leaned back up and gave Itachi a chaste kiss before lying back down.

"Why would I want something I already have, Itachi?"

With Naruto's final words, Itachi popped open a bottle, spurting a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand and gently coating his hard member that twitched at the contact.

Itachi positioned himself in front of the tight entrance, and in one swift move was buried deep within Naruto. The man above Naruto nearly collapsed as he was engulfed by the tight heat, nearly suffocated in a wave of pleasure. He stayed still against the panting boy underneath his body, waiting for Naruto to adjust at such a big intrusion.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, the pain wasn't overwhelming, but nonetheless it still hurt.

Finally after a moment, Itachi still wasn't moving and Naruto was beginning to be impatient. His tan legs snaked around Itachi's pale hips, bringing up his own. A slight moan passed his lips as Itachi began to move within him.

The pace was slightly slow, but as the time ticked away Itachi found his control slipping away and he could no longer take the slow pace. With new found passion Itachi began to slide in and out of the quivering blond, seizing his slim hips to help with his quickening thrust.

"Ah, Itachi deeper," Naruto urged Itachi. Itachi obeyed without hesitation and began to rock faster inside the tight heat, creating a wonderful friction. Naruto was too lost in the passion of having Itachi inside of his body. The bed rocked, banging madly against the wall.

Music is what it sounded like to Itachi. The bed squeaking underneath their sweating bodies, Naruto's beautiful moans, combined with their heavy breathing, it was the most intoxicating mix.

"Nghh… It-Itaa-"

Naruto needed to say no more words, as Itachi angled his thrust aiming to stab Naruto's prostate brutally. Naruto moaned wantonly and strings of incoherent words fell from his abused swollen lips.

He was so close, but he wasn't ready to give into the magical orgasm Itachi was causing him to have.

Itachi circled his arms around Naruto's back as he sat up, bringing Naruto with him. Through their tangled limbs Naruto managed to take a hold of Itachi's back, gripping it for dear life as Itachi moved vehemently inside his body. His body began to bounce up and down in the new position.

"Oh Kami…." Naruto mewled in pleasure, as he raked his manicured nails on the pale back, creating deep red angry marks of passion.

"No," thrust, "Naruto. I am your god now. Ah- I am the only one who can make you scream in such pleasure. The only one who can send scorching flames to your body. Praise me Naruto. Praise me like you've never before."

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his eyes and he did just as Itachi said. He praised his name like a mantra, each syllable sang for Itachi.

Naruto needed to hold something, grab on to anything to keep his sanity. His tan fingers dived into black locks and released the tie, letting the long black hair spill around them like black waterfalls.

Tears spilled down his eyes, as the pressure coiling down in his stomach was beginning to become too much for his body to handle.

Itachi pushed Naruto back down onto the bed and kept his position. He threw the tan legs over his shoulder and bent down to Naruto's ears, spreading Naruto further apart. He stopped thrusting so fast and quick, and transitioned into _deep _and _hard_ relentless pelvic movements.

"Naruto," Itachi breathed in his ear, "don't hold back. I want you to cum so hard for me. Give in to my caresses and the body that causes you so much pleasure, that it should be a sin. Give in to me."

"_Itachi!" _Naruto yelled, arching his back painfully off the bed, his vision becoming blank as the multi-orgasmic wave came crashing onto his body, his essence spilled onto his chest and some even hit his right cheek, painting his body with splattered white paint.

Itachi felt Naruto tighten around him and with the last of his strength he slammed inside the blond, milking himself completely dry.

"Naruto," he moaned into the night air, collapsing onto a panting Naruto, finding himself exhausted. He pulled his languid cock out of the sweaty, cum covered Naruto and kissed him relentlessly, ignoring the white pool growing between Naruto's thighs.

As he pulled away, Naruto lost his last amount of strength and fell into the inviting darkness that was consuming his body. Itachi laid his head on Naruto's chest, but he felt something against his face, he shook the feeling off and succumbed to the same darkness as Naruto.

**XxXx **

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Suddenly the memories of last night came crashing down on him, and a smile found a way to his lips. He looked down at Naruto, the blond hair spilled around his face like a glowing halo in the morning light and his face was calm and serene.

Itachi ran his fingers over the object on Naruto's chest that had caught his attention. Finally, he opened the golden locket and he looked inside.

His eyes widened dramatically, it was the picture of Naruto and himself in the sunset; the one that Sasuke had taken. His eyes narrowed and he quickly shook Naruto, urging him to wake up.

Groggy blue eyes opened with a smile, but the look on Itachi's face made it slip away, "What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto?" Itachi asked, his voice laced with no emotion.

Naruto got up from the bed and gave Itachi no answer. Itachi got up and grabbed Naruto's arm in a vice like grip.

"Naruto, why did you lie to me about this?" were his words before a painful stinging sensation ran through his face, however, he schooled his face to remain in the same expression. He looked at Naruto, seeing his face was hidden behind his long bangs, the blonde's shoulders began to shake violently from the emotions swelling in his heart.

"Why did I lie?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, "No Itachi, I was protecting myself."

"From what?" Itachi snapped.

Naruto lifted his head up sharply and glared at Itachi through his tears.

"From falling in love, only to have my heart get hurt again," he cried breathlessly, "Do you know I had to take anti-depressants Itachi? It hurt Itachi, and it's a wound that I think will never heal."

Itachi backed Naruto into a corner and looked down at him.

"Did I hurt you that bad Naruto? Did it hurt the way I left you behind?"

"Stop it!" Naruto said.

"Did you cry every night like I did? Did you try and kill yourself-"

"Please Itachi," Naruto pleaded.

"Did you write my name a thousand of times each day?"

Tears streamed down his face as he heard those words. He shook his head and tried to tune him out but it didn't work. It wasn't working!

"Did you have sex just once and ever shout my name!?"

"Stop it," Naruto ground out, not daring to look into those eyes he loved so much.

"Did you ever hate me?"

He could take no more of this, but before he could slap him again, Itachi caught his fist and pushed his body up against the wall.

"Stop this right now Itachi! Don't you dare try and weasel your way out of this by justifying your actions."

Itachi released Naruto's hands, watching the blond slide down hugging himself.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Why what?" Itachi responded lowly.

Naruto looked up at Itachi with sad and painful eyes, the same exact eyes he had that dreadful day.

"Why did you break our promise and leave?" he asked sadly. Itachi knew how much Naruto cared about promises; To him it was more serious than anything in the entire world and if someone broke it, they were a coward.

"I didn't want to Naruto," Itachi said, lowering down to meet Naruto's eyes, "But my father threatened me about you. He said if I didn't leave you Naruto, that he would make sure you never could aspire your dream. I couldn't have that-"

"You selfish asshole!"

Itachi raised a finely arched brow and looked at Naruto, "What did you say?"

"You selfish asshole, why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you only think about yourself?"

"Excuse me, but I hardly see that as a selfish act Naruto," Itachi said, grabbing Naruto's chin between his fingers. Just as Naruto was going to speak again, he silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. "I know what I did is unforgivable Naruto, but let's make another promise," he smiled when he saw Naruto move his head up and down. "I promise that we could maybe stay like this forever," he said, watching the blond smile at the memory of those words. "Even if forever only lasts for one moment," he finished, before he captured Naruto's lips to seal the deal. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but the emotions that ran through their bodies were more than any passion they could share.

"Itachi," Naruto muttered against his lips, gently caressing the pale cheek.

"No Naruto. Don't ruin the moment," he said, applying more pressure on the succulent lips. Gently their tongues danced together slowly, savoring one another's taste. Soft mewls of pleasure sprang forth from Naruto's throat, as their tongues collided before they pulled apart.

"Itachi… I think we should clean- UP!"

Itachi laughed at the yelp he earned from Naruto, as he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom.

All the while Itachi was 'cleaning' Naruto, the golden locket was open, reminding them of the love that never stopped, but was on pause.

TBC

* * *

**Okay this was a test too see how you all like my style of lemons. Please tell me what you think. I really want to know what you all think!**

**Also the epilogue will be up in about 1 or 2 days. Maybe even by tonight.**

**:3**

**I plan on making a MadaNaru... you know super hott Uchiha Madara? But it's gonna have a little ItaNaru.**

**Tell me what you think about that okay. I got so many ideas buzzing through my head that I wrote them all downin my note book. Just the basis though. But I do plan on keeping up with my other two ones out, but expect some short mini series along the way okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kogane no Roketto**

**Epilogue to the End**

The sound of silence was flowing through the air, as the cold chill of winter tickled the bare tan skin, almost as if it was punishing it for it being bare. With slight words of encouragement the tall, dark, pale figure sighed and leaned back against the tree. It held so many memories.

"I wonder Naruto... what would have happened if we had never met," Itachi questioned himself as he traced along the tree of the Sakura tree. It had been almost a year since that day, and he felt as though nothing had changed.

He sighed deeply watching as his minty breath turned into smoke to the night air. He looked above and stared deeply at the stars, wondering just how Naruto is doing.

Ever since that day Itachi's life has been nothing but true happiness.

There wasn't that pain swelling in his heart.

No throbbing at his emotions.

No barriers around himself.

In all Itachi was back, and his soul mate was there to keep him on the ground. But, occasionally they would float to heaven.

He began walking back to his car feeling the grass beneath his feel crush under him. As he entered the car he fiddled with his neck, feeling the cold, but precious metal against his skin.

He continuously caressed the locket even as he started the car, and the smile never left his face. He was finally proud not to hide behind his facade anymore. Life was nothing but a game to him, and now he truly knew how to play it- only he had a smile on his face.

"Hello," he said into his sleek cell phone.

"Itachi," said the light melody of a voice, "come home please. I'm lonely."

Itachi just chuckled as he replied, "I'll be home soon so don't worry Naruto."

He would have expected Naruto to just laugh and say a smart remark, but the solemnest from his voice proved otherwise.

"Itachi, just come home please."

"What's the matter Naruto? You're not acting like yourself."

"I just... I just. I just want you to come home and just hold me Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "I don't get you Naruto. I always come home and hold you."

"But I want you to hold me like you never have before Itachi."

Itachi smiled at the thought of holding Naruto so close. Quickly he snapped out of his trance and replied, "Naruto get dressed for the cold okay. I'll be there soon."

With that done and said Itachi quickly hung up the phone before he could hear any protest from his blond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto looked outside, his sadness sitting on an elbow. Blue eyes seemingly glowed as the head lights of a slick black car pulled into the drive. Sighing as he got up he opened the door and greeted Itachi with a small smile, and a peck to the lips.

"So how was your day at work Itachi," Naruto asked as he felt a pair of arms encircle around his waist. Warmth entered his cold body as he felt Itachi pull him closer as he resided his head on his chest. His breathing calmed as he listened to the even beats of his love's heart.

"I'm not concerned about me right now Naruto. Come on let's go," he said taking his hands and leading him up the stairs so they could get ready.

As they climbed up the stairs, Itachi noticed Naruto was looking down on the floor, his gaze torn away from his own self. Silent tension was in the air, leering between them waiting to tear them apart.

Itachi and Naruto entered their room, seeing that Naruto was already dressed, the blond took it upon himself to go and lie on the bed. He watched with admiration in his eyes as Itachi took off his suit, watching how his muscles flexed as he put on the long, jet black trench coat. It was almost the same way they would flex when he held Naruto tightly in his grasp, or when he was helping the blond chef cook a dinner.

Or the way they flexed when he was using them to make sweet, passionate love to Naruto.

He got off his bed, blushing a furious shade of red before he began to follow behind his lover.

XxXx

Large, cold, naked pale hands grasped small, fragile, warm hands; inviting the rest of him to come and join him to skate.

"Naruto," Itachi said, his smooth voice floating in the night air, "remember when you were 11, and we went ice skating?"

Glancing at his right Naruto smiled, "Yes I remember, how could I not? I kept falling on my ass."

Itachi smiled at the crude memory, "Ah, yes you did, but do you remember just who was there to pick you up each time?"

Blue eyes began to gleam, as joy seeped into the, before Naruto let go of Itachi's hand and began to do circles around Itachi. Naruto nodded his head vigorously, like an excited child who just was offered the world's best candy.

"Yes Itachi. It was you, and only you."

Ah, those arms. How he had loved them, especially the way they embraced him from behind, taking them into their protective grasp. He sank into the feeling of being safe, completely captured in the enticing grasp. The way Itachi's heart beat calmed his inside, his cool breath smoothed over any uncertainties, or way their bodies glided in synch helped him let go of the doubts.

"Itachi I'm so sorry, but I think about that day. I feel so horrible about what happened with Ino..."

"Let it go."

"What?"

Itachi stopped slowly, spinning Naruto around to face him. Naruto was caught off guard when his lips were crashed onto cold chapped ones, and all too quickly a raging fire surged through his body and he found himself submitting to the unbearable pleasure that was Itachi. Passion but all leaked in the gallons from Itachi as he pressed their lips harder to his, hearing a mewl of bliss follow soon. Soon Naruto could take no more before his and Itachi's tongues began to dance together in a strong lethal trance. Itachi's arms tightened their hold speaking the langue of love.

_Don't worry..._

Naruto tried pulling apart for air, but he soon found out that Itachi wasn't through with the exotic attack on his lips. Chills ran up his spine feeling the intensity of those sinful lips, but soon he turned into mush as the europhic bliss raced through his being.

_I won't let go..._

Itachi drained his last essence as he pulled away from the enticing, and now swollen lips. He looked down, seeing Naruto trying to gather words to have his efforts to be futile with only being able to let out shaky, breaths of muted words.

_I will __**always**__ love you..._

"Naruto, just live for me like I lie for you each and every day. Just do that for me please," he pleaded his case to the shaken blond. He gently held his chin, seeing Naruto close his beautiful gem for eyes. Wine colored eyes softened when tears escaped from closed eyes, but it made him all the more beautiful.

He was venerable, open, the very Naruto who had opened his heart and body with open arms to Itachi. Caught in an intimate moment, Itachi kissed every part of Naruto's face. His nose, forehead, cheeks, jaw, hair line, and finally his lips.

He kept giving them chaste kisses, even when they were going towards the ground.

Itachi laid one final kiss on Naruto's right eye before he began to take off their ice skates.

"Live for me because each and every day I live to die with you."

Itachi scooped up Naruto into his arms and began to skate his way to the car, Naruto carrying the other pair of skates in his arms.

"Itachi," Naruto called.

"Yes."

"Will you still love me tomorrow," he asked, his blue eyes downcast. He heard the door open and Itachi placed him down gingerly onto the passenger seat. He looked Naruto deeply in his eyes.

"No Naruto, I'll love you every day until you and I die."

Naruto smiled, feeling a blush arise to his face. Itachi had started the car, and at times he would glance at his left. Naruto had taken out that picture; they had taken so many years ago.

It really was a nice picture, especially when you have someone to share it with.

IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE MADE U GUYS GO THROUGH!!

I HAVEN'T BEEN LIVING AT HOME FOR THE ENTIRE SUMMER AND I HAD NO WAY OF POSTING MY STORIES.

IM GOING TO PUBLISH MORE CHAPTERS FASTER OK.

PLEASE JUST COPE WITH IT FOR NOW.

BUT FOR SUM GOOD GOOD I MADE UP SUM STORIES BEFORE N THEY JUSS NEED TO BE EDITED!

OH IM GONNA MAKE A STORY ABOUT WAT HAPPENED BEFORE WITH ItaNaru OK.

See ya soon!!

Oh this was oosted in a rush so be nice about any mistakes.


End file.
